The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cloud computing, and more particularly to preparing computer nodes to boot in a multidimensional torus fabric network.
The cloud computing model provides sharing of computer processing resources among users in an enterprise, or even among several unrelated enterprises, all residing within the same cloud infrastructure. As cloud infrastructures grow in complexity, managing the physical resources and maintaining high levels of performance and reliability become increasingly challenging.